Episode 43 – Queen Crab
November 14, 2015 During the first segment Master Bob comes out and is disappointed that the audience shows. The Nurse arrives to make sure he showed up. He has found out that the contract states he has to do the show, the raffle and not kill anyone who has a ticket. He introduces the audience to the movie and quickly Master Bob turns to go back in the lab wondering why he keeps the Nurse around, she reminds him he almost released the Kraken. The Nurse stays on stage and, as she starts to talk to the audience, the console begins making odd noises; she eventually gets it into phase and finds it is a message from Dr. Bob, still trapped in the parallel dimension, comes in. Dr. Bob tells her that he is locked in a room at the Gateway Dimensional Research center. Nurse informs him that Master Bob has locked everyone out of the lab. Dr. Bob state even though the computer system is locked down on that side he has found that Master Bob rules the world he is with an iron fist and wants to open a large portal to our world so he can take it over as well. He asks the Nurse to attempt to open the portal, but she fines she is completely locked out that as well. After Dr. Bob signs off the Nurse leaves to hide from Master Bob. During the middle segment Master Bob informs the audience that by Master Bob says by January he will be able to take over this world with his Tesla Troops he is bringing though the portal. The booby prize he says will go to the first person to run down there and swear allegiance to him. Master Bob attempts to give away the Nurse but she tells him they do not give away people in this world. He asks her “What you’re a person in the universe?” he then informs that in his universe “you’re a sex bot, you were a lot less clothing” at this the nurse shudders, and now becomes very nervous around Master Bob and is desperate to get Dr. Bob back. When Dr. Bob calls back he tells the Nurse that she has help there with her, Nikola. She points out that the only people that can understand Nikola are him and Wilma, but he has her tell him what he bubbling and he will translate. Suddenly Wilma calls in and stated she has lined up arrangements from Siberia and will be their next month. As the Nurse continues to try and pass the messages from Nikola to Wilma and Dr. Bob. They tell her things are bad, and Nikola thinks he can break though the encryption if she plugs him in. Before she can plug him Master Bob signals the start of the movie and she has to go back into hiding. During the final segment Rick and Mario have arrived and the Nurse is very happy to see them, she tells then they need to distract Master Bob when he comes up from the lab so she can plug in Nikola. Master Bob ask Mario and Rick if they are there to stop him, and they claim no as that would be foolish and dangerous. Master Bob is still suspicious and asks if they have tickets and kills Rick, much to everyone’s horror. Mario quickly decides to join Master Bob and save his own skin. Master Bob decides to put Mario to work and orders the Nurse to clean up the remains of Rick. Watch the Episode.